Ashikabi the Gamer
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Minato Sahashi is your average guy with above average family. But one day, when talking with his sister, he found out his life turn into a game! Watch Minato take on the sekirei game with his new skill and come out on top. He will end the game and free the sekirei's! Maybe, but he needs to deal with his 'guide' first and dungeons she give him. Gamer!Minato. Minato x harem.


**I can believe it took me this long to start this! I'm so sorry! Now let get into this story before I get lazy and lose me muse. Also this was challenge fic by SeerKing. Read his works, their good. Also, make you own version of this story.**

You know, I didn't think my life could get any worse than it already is. First I fail to pass my entrance exam last month and currently study for the second try. Second, my little sister Yukari came over today to rub it to that in my face.

Why does she always insisted on insulting me? We were so close growing up. But ever since she turn 13, all she does is hit and/or insult me. Defiantly when I try to spent time with her. And for some reason her face is always red when she see me. I never really got around to know why.

Wait, I'm getting off track. Where was I? Oh yeah, the cons in my life.

Thirdly, my mother is what you would call, excuse my langue, a bitch.

There so many reason why I call her that, but I be here all day telling you all of them. But let me give you three prim example on my reason.

1\. At age 6, I went to the pool with her and Yukari. Yukari could swim because mom taught her how to. But I never learn and she never taught me. so when I told her I couldn't swim, she pick me up and threw me into the deep end while saying 'learn then'. I almost die that day, If the life guards didn't came to my aid I would have been.

2\. She never bother with my birthday. I would spent it alone. I would try to spent some time with her on it, but she always smoking and complaining about my dad being crazy on that day. She also said 'he gave me my worst burden'. I don't know if she meant me and frankly, I don't want to know. So I never try to celebrate my birthday again with her.

3\. She was never there. When there is a event that require a parent present, she never show up. But she work for a big company, so I can't really hold that to her.

Now don't get me wrong, I love both my mother and sister. I die for them any time. It just hard to be around them with them putting me down harshly. It just hurt when the family you trust don't really show you much love to the point where you think they don't love you anymore.

But it not all bad though. I meet my father when I was seven years old. His name is Minaka Hiroto. He the chairman and founder of a big company call MBI. He wasn't so bad. A little loony, but he a nice guy overall. He call me time to time to see how I was doing and if I need any help with anything. Like if I need therapy. I was surprise on how I was a total emotional wreck. When I ask him on how he knew he reply with one sentence.

"You have my eyes."

I knew then, that he himself, is an emotional wreck, but he hide it well with his insane cheery nature.

It thanks to him that I'm slowly getting better.

Now, I bet your wondering why I told you my life story. The answer is very simply really. I wanted to establish just how sad and strange my life is. Let it be said I seen a lot strange things with my circus of a family, but this took the cake.

 **Ping!**

 **[A skill has been created through a special act]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Through continuous observation, a skill to find target information, _Observe_ , has been created.]**

This box came up as I observe my sister. Don't get anything wrong, I wasn't checking my sister out, I was looking at her body thinking she grew the last six months I last saw her! I swear!

Get you head out of the gutter!

A-anyway, I was looking at her and study her expression as she talking on how I was a nervous wreck and need to grow a backbone, when this window show up on my face. I was shock as the window appear, but more so when something else happen. On top of her head.

 **Yukari Lv8: |Bro-con tsundere|**

I was practically speachless. So many questions came to my head that I almost couldn't process them all. But one stood out to me. For two reason. One it was the easy thing to deal with at the time and secondly I had no idea why, but it bug me a little, flatter too for some reason.

'What does 'Bro-con tsundere' mean?' I though as I focus my sight on it. I was brought out of my thoughts as Yukari wave her hands in front of my face.

"Hey baka! Are you even listing to me?!" Yukari ask with a glare, and a slight glint of something else I couldn't pinpoint.

"Sorry Yukari. Just a lot of things are on my mind right now. I didn't mean to ignore you." I said with a sheepish smile. Thankfully her glare stop and that glint disappeared. Instead her eyes are fill with worry.

"Are you okay? Is it something you want o talk about?" Yukari ask with a frown. I shook my head in respond.

"It nothing to worry about. Just something I have to ponder on later. Beside, your visiting right now and it been a long time since we talk. I just want to focus on that." I said with a smile on my face.

"O-okay. If you want to talk with me I guess I can talk to you." Yukari said as her face turn red for some reason.

I will never know why her face does that whenever I talk to her.

(Later)

Okay. Now that Yukari is gone, I can finally focus on what these windows are. Now let see, these windows appear when I was doing something. I also 'created' a skill. So if my theory is correct, which I doubt, then I finally snap and went into a crazy state before I go insane.

Just like my old man huh.

I pick up a book and stare at it. I wait for something to happen.

.

.

.

.

..I feel like a idiot right now.

"How am I going to conform my theory is 'Observe' isn't wor-." I was cut off by a window opening in front of me.

 **Harry Potter and the goblen of fire**

 **Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Voldemort's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Voldemort's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Hogwarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic : Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Harry unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Harry is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks.**

Huh. It was voice activated. Also, why do I own this book?

Wait! I was just given the whole summary of the book! This proven my theory! My life has turn into a game!

How did that happen?! Something like this isn't possible! So how in the name of Kami this is happening!? And to me of the all people on this planet!?

Also, before you ask on how I know this, remember how I mentions my life. Well, I play a lot of games to escape them for awhile. So yeah.

.

.

.

Did I ever told you I love my family?

Anyway, I ponder on the though my life turn into a game. Since I'm a 'character' of this game now, should that means my body and thoughts work exactly like any characters in a game. So, if I were to go off what I have so far, I'm in a RPG and I have states. And since 'Observe' is voice actived.

" States." I mumble to myself.

 **Name: Minato Sahashi**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS:11**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: 1000 yen**

It seem I was right. Hmm, my LUK is the highest state so far. That good. LUK can be more useful as time goes on, but I'll wait til my other states are on par before deciding on what to do with LUK. I know what each states does, but very little points to work with. Hmm, for now I'll just wait. These points will most likely be handed later. So I save it for a later time.

I look out the window and saw that the sun has long since set. I should get a good night sleep If I'm going to study and grind my states tomorrow.

I'm surprise that I'm taking this easily, I guess it part of the game. The characters you play as don't actual feel fear or anything similar, so I guess I inherit that as well.

 **INT +1**

I smile at that. This prove my theory on having a gamer mind. So that also means I have a gamer body as well.

 **INT+1**

Good. Now that out of the way, I can go to bed. I'm tire after such a long day and need rest if I'm going to play this game. So I quickly change my cloths to my sleeping cloths and went to bed. I fell alasleep as soon my head hit the pillow.

 **So how was it? I know Minato may seem OOC, but since he have a gamer mind now, I figure his personality will change a little. Also about his LUK, his luck seem to save his ass most of the time, so that why his LUK is high. Enough said. Anyway review and leave a comment on what you think and I'll see you beautiful son of guns, next time.**


End file.
